urbanfantasyfandomcom-20200214-history
My Big Fat Supernatural Honeymoon
My Big Fat Supernatural Honeymoon (2007) — Anthology Genre and Sub-Genres Urban Fantasy / PNR Theme Supernaturals on a honeymoon. Editor and Authors Editor: P.N. Elrod Contributors: Marjorie M. Liu, Katie MacAlister, Ronda Thompson, Kelley Armstrong, Jim Butcher, Rachel Caine, Caitlin Kittredge, P.N. Elrod Description My Big Fat Supernatural Honeymoon, edited by P.N. Elrod, is the 2007 sequel to the 2006 book My Big Fat Supernatural Wedding. It is an anthology of honeymoon stories contributed by several authors such as the author of the Otherworld series Kelley Armstrong, the author of The Morganville Vampires series Rachel Caine, and many more. ~ Wikipedia What newly married couple doesn't dream of a romantic retreat where they can escape the world for a while—but what happens when supernatural forces intrude on their wedded bliss? Nine of today’s hottest paranormal authors answer that question in this all-star collection of supernatural stories. Can a vampire-hunter enjoy her honeymoon when she’s just learned that her new hubby is a werewolf? How can newlyweds focus on their wedding night when their honeymoon suite is haunted by feuding ghosts? And what’s a wizard to do when a gruesome monster kidnaps the bride on her way home from the wedding? With so much otherworldly mayhem awaiting our newlyweds, will they ever get around to the honeymoon itself? Find out in…My Big Fat Supernatural Honeymoon. ~ ParaNormalRomance List of Series * Vampire Files series * Black London series 0.5 * There Be Pirates #2 (series of shorts) * Dark Ones #5.5 (Cat Got Your Tongue?) * Dirk & Steele #6.5 (Where the Heart Lives) * Otherworld Stories #7.3 -Stalked * Wild Wulfs of London #3.5 * Dresden Files series #9.5 Supernatural Elements Wizards, ghosts, monsters, vampires, werewolves, Valkyrie, Pirate, Grendelkin, Malks, were-lion, witches, voodoo, Elvis, Vampire PI, List of Stories To expand the table, right-press or (Control-press on a Mac)—choose add row. Synopsis by Story "Stalked" by Kelley Armstrong — Women of Otherworld #7.3 A werewolf couple, Elena and Clay, are on their honeymoon. Unfortunately for them, they are not alone...they are being hunted. We get all the politics of being part of a pack and what is called a "mutt". ✤ "Heorot" by Jim Butcher — The Dresden Files #9.5 A new bride is kidnapped from her wedding reception and the cops won't help for 48 hours. Harry Dresden is enlisted to find her. Harry crosses paths with Gard, who reveals what she really is and that they are pursuing a Grendelkin who plans to mate with the bride, being a coveted virgin. They team up and along the way they encounter vicious Malks. ✤ "Roman Holiday, or SPQ-arrrrrrr" by Rachel Caine — There Be Pirates #2 Ssequel to the wedding tale of a modern day woman and her old-world pirate beau. ✤ This was a pirate story with a touch of romance. It is the 2nd part of a story that was previously told in the anthology My Big Fat Supernatural Wedding. "Her Mother's Daughter" by P.N. Elrod — Vampire Files A story with Vampire Detective Jack Flemming. A bride comes to Jack immediately following her wedding to hire him to search for her missing husband. Her father is a notorious "mafia-type" businessman. Old school mystery noir with vampires. ✤ Set in Chicago during the 1930's with gangsters. Jack Flemming is a vampire shamus but also owns clubs, is afraid of heights and afraid of the dark, and has apparently proposed to his girlfriend a ton of times and been rejected every single time. "Newlydeads" by Caitlin Kittredge — prequel, Black London 0.5 Involves two people, Pete Caldecott (a woman) and Jack Winter, ex-junkie wizard and the police inspector who has recently learned about her magical powers. Pete and Jack are on a trip—not a honeymoon—and may not even like each other. Jack hopefully books the honeymoon suite even though they're not even dating. It's Holiday from Hell. "Where The Heart Lives" by Marjorie M. Liu - Dirk & Steele #6.5 A young girl is sent off to work for a mysterious rich woman, who lives near the forest. Scared and alone, she meets the woman, her lonely brother and the mute handyman, who also lives there. They become family to her and life is so much sweeter than before she arrived. ✤ It told how an unwanted daughter of a poor farmer came to work for the strange caretakers of a mysterious cemetary neer a troubled forest. ✤ "Cat Got Your Tongue" by Kat MacAister - Dark Ones #5.5 Tale of what follows Raphael St. John and Joy Randall’s happily-ever-after. — A simple ghost story set in a castle with mystery and humor. A vampire's beloved and her new groom (a were-lion) help to solve a centuries old dispute between the ghosts of a duke and his 1st duchess. ✤ "Half Of being Married" by Lilith Saintcrow Katrina and Mitchell Black are on their honeymoon but they both failed to reveal an important secret about themselves to the other: Kat is a vampire hunter and Mitch is a Sunrunner/werewolf. And when they discover there’s a nest of vampires at the B&B in the town where they’re staying, things get even more complicated.~ My Dear Author ✤ Katrina and Mitchell Black are on their honeymoon but they both failed to reveal an important secret about themselves to the other: Kat is a vampire hunter and Mitch is a werewolf. And when they discover there’s a nest of vampires in the town where they’re staying, things get even more complicated. "A Wulf In Groom's Clothing" by Rhonda Thompson — Wild Wulfs of London #3.5 The Wulf family has been cursed with occasional werewolf genes, which are set off, if present, by true love. ✤ The groom learns on their wooded honeymoon about her lack of nature loving. But he's not irritated she's lied or worried what else she's lied about because he knows she's a) his true love (since meeting her caused his inner werewolf to come out) and b) maybe since she lied about liking the outdoors, she's be forgiving when she learns he's a werewolf. ~ Source: Goodreads | My Big Fat Supernatural Honeymoon Awards 2007 Pearl Honorable Mention — Best Anthology ~ ParaNormalRomance Cover Artist Artist: Paul You'll ~ ISFdb Publishing Information * Publisher: St. Martin's Griffin * Book page: My Big Fat Supernatural Honeymoon ~ Macmillon * Book data: Paperback, 358 pages, Pub. Jan 2nd 2008, ISBN: 0312375042 Cover Blurb What newly married couple doesn't dream of a romantic retreat where they can escape the world for a while—but what happens when supernatural forces intrude on their wedded bliss? Nine of today’s hottest paranormal authors answer that question in this all-star collection of supernatural stories. Can a vampire-hunter enjoy her honeymoon when she’s just learned that her new hubby is a werewolf? How can newlyweds focus on their wedding night when their honeymoon suite is haunted by feuding ghosts? And what’s a wizard to do when a gruesome monster kidnaps the bride on her way home from the wedding? With so much otherworldly mayhem awaiting our newlyweds, will they ever get around to the honeymoon itself? Find out in…My Big Fat Supernatural Honeymoon. ~ Goodreads See Also * List of UF Anthologies — UF Anthologies * List of Anthologies — Single Author Collections and PNR Anthologies * List of Vampires of Urban Fantasy * My Big Fat Supernatural Wedding * List of Cover Artists * Urban Fantasy Links External Links Book: *My Big Fat Supernatural Honeymoon by P.N. Elrod Goodreads *Bibliography: My Big Fat Supernatural Honeymoon ~ ISFdb *My Big Fat Supernatural Honeymoon - Wikipedia *(3) My Big Fat Supernatural Honeymoon - FB *My Big Fat Supernatural Honeymoon ~ FF *My Big Fat Supernatural Honeymoon - Otherworld Wiki Author pages for book *My Big Fat Supernatural Honeymoon | Katie MacAlister Free Download: *My Big Fat Supernatural Honeymoon by P. N. Elrod | Free Ebooks PDF Downloads References: *Dresden Files *Otherworld Wiki *Morganville Vampires Wiki Author Websites: *Kelley Armstrong | #1 New York Times Bestselling Author *Jim Butcher | The Online Site For Everything Jim *Rachel Caine - NYT and USA Bestselling Author *Website P.N. Elrod *Caitlin Kittredge *Marjorie M. Liu ~ The Official Website *Welcome to KatieMacAlister.com! *Ragged Feathers – Bedraggled but proud. *Ronda Thompson | Authors | Macmillan Goodreads Series pages: *Series list for My Big Fat Supernatural Honeymoon - Goodreads *Goodreads | Vampire Files series by P.N. Elrod *Black London series by Caitlin Kittredge *There Be Pirates series by P.N. Elrod *Dark Ones series by Katie MacAlister *Dirk & Steele series by Marjorie M. Liu *Otherworld Stories series by Kelley Armstrong *The Dresden Files series by Jim Butcher *Wild Wulfs of London series by Amanda Ashley Artist: *Paul Youll - Summary Bibliography Other Links: * P. N. Elrod, Wikipedia Reviews: *REVIEW: My Big Fat Supernatural Honeymoon edited by P.N. Elrod - dear author *MY BIG FAT SUPERNATURAL HONEYMOON | RT Book Reviews *My Big Fat Supernatural Honeymoon | Stacia Kane *My Big Fat Supernatural Honeymoon *I Read, Therefore I Blog - My Big Fat Supernatural Honeymoon Edited By P. N. Elrod *Fiction Book Review: My Big Fat Supernatural Honeymoon *Pearls Cast Before a McPig: My Big Fat Supernatural Honeymoon - Book Review by Voodoo Bride *Darque Reviews: My Big Fat Supernatural Honeymoon - Edited by P. N. Elrod *Review: My Big Fat Supernatural Honeymoon by Jim Butcher *My Big Fat Supernatural Honeymoon by P N Elrod - Powell's Books *Single Titles » My Big Fat Supernatural Honeymoon Category:Anthologies Category:Unique Supernaturals Category:Werewolves and Shifters Category:Vampires Category:Ghosts and Spirits Category:Magic Users Category:Valkyrie Category:Witches Category:Wizards Category:Monsters Category:Pirates Category:Ogres, Orcs, Trolls, Giants Category:Set in Chicago Category:Set in London or Britain Category:Supe-Mage Mafia, Mob, Gangsters…